Natalie and Carlisle
by WildWolf91
Summary: Okay, this one introduces a new character into the Cullen family. Work in Progress, like most other fics on this site. Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight, though I wish I could own Garrett and Carlisle. Sadly, only the original characters are mine.


As the young woman looked around, she realized that she wasn't in the hospital or at home. Her gaze rested on the shadows near the door, dimly sensing someone there. Her body was coated with sweat and she was trembling from pain and cold. The person in the shadows took a step forward and she recognized him from the local hospital- Carlisle Cullen. She relaxed slightly, as she worked him, then winced again as the pain overtook her. He was at her side instantly then, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"It will pass by morning, Dr. Cullen. Don't worry," she said faintly, her weak and ragged. Carlisle frowned in confusion.

"This has happened before, Wolf?" he asked.

"Yes. Wolf is my nickname, for my strength and loyalty and intelligence. My true name is Natalie," she said.

"How often?" the doctor asked, smiling gently at the slight show of the amount of trust she placed in him.

"Once a month. Every month. Always at the end," Natalie replied, her eyes sliding in and out of focus. Carlisle suddenly realized how tired she looked. Natalie closed her eyes and fought to open them again. Carlisle looked her over, then gently placed a hand on her abdomen, just below her stomach. He frowned at the heat he felt there and at the blood that stained the bed sheets between her legs. Natalie winced at his touch and breathed in sharply.

"What are the symptoms?" he asked, removing his hand.

"Sweating, shaking, intense bleeding. I've not once lost consciousness, but I'm very weak when it passes," she replied, fighting the pain. Natalie was very pale and shaking.

"You must try to relax now, Natalie. Lay back. I'll be right here. Would you like a painkiller or anything?" Carlisle asked, sitting in a bedside chair. Natalie shook her head slightly, exhausted.

"Does your family know about this illness of yours?"

"No. I have no family. I left them long ago for… for certain reasons," Natalie said, swallowing. Carlisle took her hand in his and pulled a light blanket over her. Natalie sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"That's it, good girl. Rest. We'll talk more in the morning," Carlisle said softly, soothingly. Natalie soon fell asleep. She woke halfway through the night and doubled over, groaning. Carlisle stirred in his chair and stood up. He crossed the room and bent over her, checking her temperature. She was burning up with fever, her realized, and pulled the blankets off her. Natalie looked up at him, slightly afraid, then cried out sharply as a wave of pain rolled through her. He laid a hand on her forehead and she groaned

"It hurts, Carlisle. It hurts!" Natalie cried, her eyes unfocused.

"Okay, okay. Shh. I'm here, Natalie. It's going to be alright. Look at me, little Wolf. It will be okay," Carlisle said, looking into her eyes, his voice firm. Natalie forced herself to focus on him.

"Fight the pain, little Wolf. Fight, or I can do nothing to help you," he instructed. Natalie reached deep inside herself and found the strength. She fought off the pain and Carlisle placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead, sitting on the side of the bed and facing her. Natalie's hands shook and she gazed helplessly at him.

"Thank… You…," she whispered, her voice ragged, weak. Carlisle hated to see anyone like this.

"It is no trouble, little Wolf. Rest so you can get strong again," he urged, placing his hand over one of hers. Natalie closed her eyes and fell asleep again. When she woke the next morning, Carlisle had vanished. He'd left a note saying he had to take care of some business out of town but that he would be back by nightfall. Also, she could make herself comfortable and help herself to whatever she wanted. Natalie found ways to make the day pass quickly. When Carlisle came back, she was in the library, reading one of his medical books.

"Natalie?" he called, finding the bed empty.

"In the library," she called back absently, her attention still on the book. He walked to the library and stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Hello, little Wolf" he greeted her. Natalie looked up at him and smiled. She was still a bit pale, Carlisle noticed as he watched her.

"Good evening," she replied, putting the book aside and standing up. Natalie groaned softly as a wave of vertigo hit her and she nearly fell backward. Carlisle crossed the room and picked her up effortlessly, his eyes scanning her for visible signs of illness or injury. He saw none and placed her gently on the couch. Natalie placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"What is it, little Wolf? What's the matter?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft but urgent.

"I'm dizzy and can't see straight. And nauseous. My arms and hands are tingling and hurt," she replied.

"Is that all? It's just that you've been sitting still too long. Look at me and blink your eyes a few times. The dizziness will fade then and the tingling will stop in a few minutes. Have you eaten anything today?" he asked, relaxing.

"No," she said, looking at him and focusing her eyes, Carlisle nodded and stood up.

"I'll fix us some dinner. Is there anything you would like?" he asked, pausing and turning to her.

"Whatever you want to make is fine. Just include some meat, please," she responded, sitting up and reaching for the book she'd been reading. Carlisle smiled and nodded, then went into the kitchen to begin cooking. About an hour later, he had finished, and went to get Natalie.

"Dinner's ready, little Wolf. Come and eat," Carlisle said, helping her up. Natalie followed him to the dining room. Carlisle set two plates down next to each other and poured two glasses of wine, then pulled out her chair. She sat and he pushed it in, then seated himself.

"Quite the gentleman, Carlisle," Natalie said, smiling teasingly. Carlisle smiled back at her.

"Strictly raised to be that way. And you? What did your family expect of you?" he asked, cutting his meat. Handing her the knife, he waited until she began eating to start eating himself.

"To marry well. It's why I left. The man they wanted for me was not what I wanted for myself," Natalie said.

"And what would you have chosen?" Carlisle asked, smiling invitingly at her.

"Not a man. They found out what I am and I was beaten. My parents thought I'd chosen to be the way I am. So they tried to force me to change," she explained. Carlisle nodded, understanding her perfectly. Then Natalie surprised him.

"As we are both vampires, Carlisle, we need not keep up this human charade. I am thirsty, and this human food will do us little good. Come. The bears and mountain lions and wolves are becoming a problem for this town," she said. Carlisle gazed at her eyes and saw that they were gold colored. She rose and changed into a set of his clothes, then led him to the forests surrounding the town. They each fed, and then returned to Carlisle's home. Natalie returned to the library and sat by the fire, then turned to her friend.

"I know you want to ask me something. What is it, Carlisle?" she asked. Carlisle hesitated a moment, then spoke.

"A homosexual vampire. I have never heard of such a thing. Are you the only one? Are you doomed to be without love for your entire existence?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to her. Natalie grimaced.

"To the best of my knowledge, I am the only one. Perhaps one day, there will be another. But it will not be by my hand that she is born. For remember this above all else, Carlisle. Our existence is only as long or as short as we choose. Whatever we choose is ours to have. Eternity can be as short as a day or as long as the world turns," Natalie said, her gaze resting on the flames in the fireplace. Carlisle frowned at her words.

"Are you so averse to the idea?" he asked, looking at her. She looked back at him.

"Yes. Unless the person is begging, I will not do it," Natalie said staunchly.

"What if the person is dying?" another voice asked. Natalie stood and turned towards the source. Carlisle smiled at the voice.

"Hello, Edward. I wondered when you would have come back," he said happily.

"Carlisle. Who is your friend?" Edward asked, gazing at her. Natalie spoke for herself.

"I am Natalie. The Little Wolf. You are Carlisle's son?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Edward nodded.

"Natalie is a vampire, Edward. I have never met one like her before," Carlisle said, rising and standing by him. Edward glanced at him, then at her.

"A homosexual vampire. Alone for all my existence. As for your earlier question, not even if the person was dying. I would not force this on anyone. Unless they truly wished for it," Natalie explained.

"Without love?"

"Alone for all my existence. Unless I can find an all-male coven that will have me. The humans are capable of love, but are so fragile. That would lead to creating another. I want no part of that."

"For now, you can travel with us. I have no attraction towards you. Edward?" Carlisle asked, turning towards his friend.

"Of course. I have no problem with her staying," Edward replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you both. I am grateful. There are no women in your coven?" Natalie asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Then I shall stay," she said.

"Good. You are welcome for as long as you wish to stay," Carlisle smiled. Natalie nodded.

Time passed. Many years later, Carlisle changed Rosalie Hale, then Esme. Not long after, Natalie began to retreat more and more to the forests. One day, Carlisle went after her. Natalie spun around the minute she sensed him following her. Carlisle waited, gazing steadily at her. Natalie sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Carlisle, they are beautiful. It makes me realize how lonely I am, being confronted with them every day. It is torture, knowing I can never find love as you have. I'm sorry. It's time I moved on from here, before I-" Natalie stopped, freezing midsentence, sensing another vampire coming up on them. Carlisle turned and smiled tenderly at Esme. When he turned again, Natalie was gone.

"Esme, will you wait for me here? I should find her," he said quietly. Esme nodded.

"Yes. And tell her I don't want her to feel pain. That I am sorry to be the cause of it," Esme requested. Carlisle placed a hand on her cheek lovingly and brushed his lips across her eyes. Then he was gone, tracking Natalie by scent and catching up to her at nightfall. She was kneeling in a clearing, deep in thought.

"Little Wolf," he said softly. Natalie rose slowly and turned to him, then looked away.

"Esme asked me to tell you that she doesn't want you to feel pain and that she is sorry to be the cause of it," Carlisle said. Natalie met his gaze.

"Your mate has a good heart, Carlisle. You should treasure her," Natalie said tonelessly.

"Natalie, is there nothing I can say to make you stay with us? Nothing I can do?" he asked desperately.

"No, Carlisle. What is left of my heart is being shredded by seeing what you and Esme share. It hurts me because I know I can never have that. Edward and Rosalie will share that with their mates one day. I won't. I have to go. Tell Edward I'll miss him and our discussions. I'll miss you as well, Carlisle. Thank you for all that you have done for me, my friend," Natalie said, her eyes sad as she embraced him. Carlisle hugged her back, then released her.

"I wish there was another way, Natalie," he said softly.

"As do I. Unfortunately- What is that? DO you hear that?" Natalie asked, turning to the west. Carlisle listened carefully, then nodded. Natalie took a step towards the sound, then froze. The source of the noise was entering the clearing. It was a female vampire. Natalie, who dressed solely in men's clothes and had a deep voice for a woman, stared as though she was seeing a ghost. Carlisle noticed it and stepped forward.

"Hello, stranger. I am Carlisle. Who are you?" Carlisle asked cordially.

"I am called Violet," the newcomer said shyly. Natalie shook her head, blinking several times.

"Is it really you, Violet?" Natalie asked, staring at the figure form her past in shock and amazement. Violet nodded, frowning in distrust and uncertainty.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring back at Natalie.

"It's me. Natalie."

"Natalie?" Violet asked, looking at her closely. Natalie nodded, and Violet stepped forward. Natalie was smiling broadly.

"You two know each other?" Carlisle asked, watching them curiously.

"Yes. We grew up together. That was many years ago. What are you doing here, little flower?" Natalie asked, hugging Violet happily.

"I came searching for the strange-eyed coven who lives on animal blood," Violet replied.

'You have found it. Our home is not far from here. Will you stay with us?" Carlisle asked, inclining his head to her.

"Yes. I will."

"And you, sister? Will you stay longer as well?" Carlisle inquired, turning to Natalie. Natalie gazed at him, then at Violet. Then she nodded. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Good. Now-" he broke off, turning around. Edward was behind him.

"Edward?"

"Esme was worried."

"We were just about to return home anyway. Edward, this is Violet. Violet, Edward. She has decided to stay with us," Carlisle said, leading them away. Violet and Edward reached the house first and Violet went up to Natalie's room.

"I will stay. But I don't know for how long," Natalie said, turning to Carlisle.

"Alone for eternity? Or will you accept the love she has to give? She is attracted to you as well, sister," Carlisle said, looking into Natalie's eyes.

"I don't yet know my own heart on this matter, Carlisle. And I cannot know it until I know where she stands," Natalie replied. Carlisle nodded and smiled suddenly.

"Come home, little Wolf. Violet is waiting," he said, already running. Natalie went after him and they soon reached home. Natalie went inside and nodded to Esme and Rosalie. Edward was in the library with a book and Violet was resting. In Natalie's room. She glanced at Carlisle, then walked up to the second floor and entered her room. Violet leaped up immediately.

"I'm sorry, Natalie, this- Your scent seemed to call to me. I am confused. What is happening? What is wrong with me?" Violet asked, slightly afraid and uneasy. Natalie sighed.

"Sit, my flower. Please. I'll not hurt you," she said, patting the couch. Violet sat, her eyes never leaving Natalie's face.

"There is nothing wrong with you. For many years, I wandered this world alone. I was truly _aislado_; isolated. I was very different from all other vampires. Even from those in this coven. For one reason alone: I am a homosexual vampire. What is happening is that I am becoming attracted to you, and you to me. There is no reason for you to be afraid of me, Violet. I cannot hurt those close to me. You are the sixth member of this coven. Carlisle created all but me and you. He came up with the idea of animals instead of humans. Do you have any questions, little flower?" Natalie asked, her tone gentle. Violet shook her head. Natalie smiled at her, and Violet leaned closer. Their lips met and Natalie's eyes closed. She relaxed and Violet's hands slipped over Natalie's chest. Natalie's eyes flew open then, and she pulled away, removing Violet's hands from her body.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I'm not ready for this, my flower," Natalie murmured, turning away from Violet, who frowned. Natalie stood up and walked to the window. Violet went after her and placed her hands on Natalie's shoulders. Violet gently rubbed at the older vampire's muscles and Natalie reached up to place on of her hands on Violet's.

"I was badly used as a human and not even the change removed all the scars. Many of them are still deep and jagged on my body. Carlisle does what he can to help heal me, but there is little that helps. They still pain me sometimes at night. I do what I can, but…" Natalie trailed off, turning around. She met Violet's eyes, then heard someone coming to her door. Carlisle knocked gently a moment later.

"Come in, Carlisle," Natalie said, not bothering to go to the door. Carlisle entered the room and closed the door behind him. Violet looked between them curiously. He was carrying medical supplies.

"Time for your treatments, little Wolf," Carlisle said. Natalie sighed, and turned to Violet.

"Violet, would you give us a moment? Carlisle will tell you when he's finished," she said, laying a hand on Violet's cheek. Violet nodded and left the room. Natalie sat on the couch, then laid down slowly, groaning as she did so. Carlisle laid out all the things he'd brought as she tried to relax. Pain slammed into her almost immediately, and she gasped involuntarily.

"Where does it hurt, little Wolf?" Carlisle asked, at her side in an instant.

"Everywhere," Natalie groaned, fighting the pain as hard as she could.

"Okay. Don't fight it; let it come. Edward, I need you here," Carlisle said without raising his voice. Edward came minutes later, having heard Carlisle clearly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you to tell me what she is thinking," Carlisle replied. Edward nodded.

"Violet. She's thinking of Violet, and that she was wrong about how alone she was," Edward replied. Carlisle stopped working and looked at him in surprise. Edward nodded, and Carlisle stared at Natalie in amazement.

"You've fallen in love, haven't you, little Wolf?" Carlisle asked.

"Is that what this is? It feels so strange, Carlisle, like I suddenly had a great weight lifted from my shoulders, like I can see the world differently," Natalie whispered.

"Yes, Wolf. You're in love, Natalie the little Wolf," Carlisle said, smiling. He was truly happy for her. Edward, also, was smiling, which he rarely ever did. Carlisle noticed it and smiled more broadly. Then Natalie realized that her pain had passed. Edward tilted his head slightly.

"Natalie, Violet is coming. She's determined to see you. Would you like some privacy?" Edward asked, needing to speak to Carlisle.

"Please. Thank you, Carlisle, but the pain has passed, for this night at least," Natalie said, gazing at him. Carlisle nodded, and he and Edward left. Seconds later, Violet walked in. She pressed her lips to the side of Natalie's neck. Natalie half-closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Violet.

"Violet, my flower, I think I'm falling in love with you," Natalie whispered in Violet's ear. Violet pulled back and looked into Natalie's eyes. She blinked, then threw herself at Natalie and kissed her fully on the lips. Natalie looked shocked, then closed her eyes and returned Violet's kiss, deepening it. Violet gently laid her back and slid her hand inside Natalie's shirt.

"So eager, little flower," Natalie murmured, unbuttoning her shirt and putting it aside. She laid perfectly still as Violet explored every inch of her upper body. Violet's fingers traced each scar they found as she gazed into Natalie's eyes.

"What caused these?" Violet asked, her eyes searching Natalie's face.

"Before I was turned into a vampire, my family was incredibly displeased with me. They tried to force me to marry a man, when I wanted only to be alone. To try to persuade me, I was badly beaten. Those scars are so deep that not even the change could make them disappear. They aren't as visible as they used to be, but they are very painful," she explained. Violet's eyes were saddened as she looked at the scars again. Natalie placed her hand on the side of Violet's face gently.

"Don't worry, dear one. Your face is too beautiful to be marked by a frown," Natalie said softly, leaning in to kiss her throat. Violet closed her eyes as Natalie's lips went lower. Soon, both of them were naked under the sheets and Violet's head was cradled on Natalie's chest. Natalie idly stroked Violet's hair, comforting and comforted.

"Violet? How long have you been a vampire?"

"She's not a vampire," Carlisle said. Natalie and Violet both looked up, equally confused.

"Natalie, would you get dressed and come downstairs? I would like to talk to you about something," he said. Natalie blinked, confused, but nodded. Carlisle then closed the door and went back downstairs. Natalie got dressed quickly and then went downstairs, wondering what Carlisle had to speak with her about. Carlisle was in his study, looking out the window.

"You are not what we all think you are, little Wolf. Edward has seen something in your mind, something that made little sense to him at first. But you never had a change. You grew to adulthood, then stopped aging. You can survive on food and on blood. You bleed, you can be killed and seriously injured. You have a pulse and a heartbeat, and you need to breathe to survive," Carlisle said. Natalie stepped forward to stand next to him.

"What does all this mean?"

"It means, that while you are immortal, you are not a pure vampire. Do you know who your father was?"

"I always assumed he was the man who raised me, though he often mentioned that I was not his child. I never put much stock in that, because I know that he hated me, and would hurt me anyway he could," Natalie replied, her eyes dropping. Carlisle sensed her mood change, and turned to her, placing an arm on her back.

"Either way, we are your family, and whether you are a vampire or not, you are one of us. We all depend on you, little Wolf. You are one of the strongest one of us, and you have one of the gentlest souls I've ever known. You belong here," Carlisle said softly, his eyes soft and gentle. Natalie lifted her eyes and gazed at him. He smiled gently, knowing he had dropped a bombshell on her. Natalie sighed, then turned and lowered her head, placing a hand at the back of her neck. Carlisle strode over to her and removed her hand, then began massaging her muscles deftly, his medical training kicking in and letting him ease the knots of tension out of her muscles. Natalie sighed deeply, and she began to relax slightly. Carlisle sensed it and so moved his hands from her neck to her shoulders and upper back.

"You're really tense, Natalie. What's bothering you, other than what I just told you?" Carlisle asked, pitching his voice lower to try and soothe her ragged nerves. He could smell her nervousness and worry.

"I always thought I was a vampire, and now you tell me I am something else. I am also worried about Violet. I don't know if I am giving her what she needs from me. I've never loved anyone else, but I also went years being alone. It worries me, Carlisle, that I am not fulfilling her needs," Natalie said quietly.

"That is not how love works, little Wolf. It is more a sharing of each other. You feel connected to your mate, which fulfills her needs. And she fulfills yours. For us, we rarely have to work for it; there is automatically something in each of us that recognizes the other person is their mate. From there, it escalates quickly. For our kind, love is more powerful than it is for humans, because our emotions are so much stronger, and our physical and mental responses are triggered more quickly. There have always been rumors of incubi and succubae, which are vampires who feed from humans at the same time as they perform sexual acts. It is entirely possible that your mother was impregnated by a vampire, but somehow survived your birthing," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"My mother died when I was born. I was raised by my father's second wife," Natalie said.

"That's it, then. You are born of an immortal and a human. But, as for you, there is no problem with that; you cannot become pregnant because your mate is a female," Carlisle replied. Natalie sighed and lowered her head, feeling as though she had been set adrift in a large body of water with no way of knowing where she was or how to reach land.

"Sit, little Wolf; you look as though you are going to faint," Carlisle told her. Natalie sat down heavily, feeling very lightheaded. Carlisle went to sit next to her and checked her pulse. It was erratic.

"You've had a great shock, little Wolf. Lie down, and put your feet on the arm of the couch," Carlisle instructed, his manner soothing and gentle. Natalie obeyed; Carlisle was a doctor and the coven leader. She trusted him implicitly, and respected him greatly.

"Try not to move, alright? Just stay still for a few minutes. I'm going to massage your scalp and temples. It'll help you relax, and your pulse will slow and become steadier," he said, getting to his feet and stepping around to the head of the couch. He sat down and placed his hands on her head, his fingers easily finding a gentle rhythm that felt soothing to Natalie, who closed her eyes, feeling a surge of warmth and relaxation spread through her body, from her scalp down. Carlisle knew she was close to sleep, and so deepened his strokes, knowing her body needed sleep. Her mind needed to protect itself, and so he helped her. Natalie took a deep breath, then fell asleep. Carlisle drew the afghan he had on the back of the couch over her and kissed her forehead.

"Rest well, little sister," he whispered. Then he got to his feet and went downstairs. Esme and Edward were sitting in the family room, Edward at the piano and Esme sitting on the couch, looking through a book she had ordered online. Carlisle went to sit next to Esme, who leaned into his side. Carlisle smiled down at her and kissed her hair, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Years passed. Alice and Jasper joined their coven. Natalie and Jasper became great friends, as did Violet and Alice. One morning, Natalie was kneeling beside a small spring, deep in thought. Jasper, who had gone hunting, came across her late in the afternoon. He hovered near the trees, not wanting to disturb her but also wanting to make sure she was alright.

"It's alright, Jasper. You can sit beside me, if you want," Natalie said, smiling slightly at him. Jasper hesitated, then sat down next to her.

"You've been out here all day, sister. Violet is getting worried," he said. Natalie looked up into the trees but said nothing. Jasper suddenly felt her sadness and gazed at her, startled.

"Yes, Jasper, I am sad. It's deep within my soul, like an open wound that won't heal. Because of my past," she said softly, her gaze returning to the spring. Jasper hesitated a moment, then laid a hand over one of her. Natalie said nothing and Jasper focused on happiness. After a moment, he withdrew his hand.

"Jasper, you know that doesn't work on me," Natalie sighed. It was her gift to block the gifts of others.

"I forget. I'm sorry, Natalie. Come. Violet is waiting. I can feel her worry and anxiety," he replied, standing up and extending a hand. Natalie took it and rose, looking around.

"We'll walk back part of the way, and you can tell me what's bothering you," Jasper offered. Natalie nodded and led him from the spring.

"You have scars from the newborns. But have you ever heard of a vampire with scars from her human life?" Natalie asked as they walked. Jasper shook his head slowly. She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a large, deep, jagged scar. Jasper stared at it, amazed.

"It's not nearly as large as it was when I was a child. And that's only one. Carlisle has been very good to me, helping me heal. But even he cannot make the scars vanish," she murmured, running her fingers along the scar gently. Jasper then looked into her face and saw the pain and anguish that burned in her eyes.

"Let me help you. Just relax your powers; let them fade for now. Trust me. Relax, now," he said, gazing at her. Natalie took a deep breath and released it a few moments later, relaxing her body. Jasper created a calm, soothing atmosphere and flooded her mind with the emotions. Natalie relaxed even more and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jasper," she said. Jasper nodded and they ran the rest of the way home. Natalie went instantly to Violet's side. Violet laid her head on Natalie's shoulder and Natalie placed a hand on her back. Violet sighed and closed her eyes, relaxed and at peace. Carlisle walked in and glanced at Alice and Jasper, who left the room instantly. He sat in the chair Jasper had vacated and gazed at the two women. Natalie met his eyes, then nudged Violet gently. They both looked at the older vampire curiously.

"Edward told me what happened in the forest, little Wolf. Why are you so sad?" he asked, frowning slightly at Natalie, who sighed.

"Because I've been having nightmares about my childhood years." Carlisle blinked at her response.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. I'm just as surprised as you are. It hasn't happened in a long time. And the scars are getting more and more painful," she whispered. Carlisle shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Edward or Jasper? You know you can talk to one of us. And Violet. You claim to love her, but you don't trust her. Why?" he asked/

"Have you ever been so badly beaten, Carlisle, that you never knew if you would live from day to day? Never knowing which day would be your last; never knowing who you be the one to deal you a death blow. But knowing it would be someone close to you. Feeling the terror that comes with that knowledge. Being afraid to be around your family, being afraid to be around their friends. It got to the point where I fled to the forests. The trees were my sanctuary, the wild animals my friends. Then my family discovered that Violet and I were soon becoming more than friends. I fled and could never go back. I wandered alone, avoiding humans and vampires completely, until I came to your town, Carlisle. I had been greatly weakened from drinking animal blood once every two months for a decade, and eating even less human food than that. And, the entire time, missing the single most important person I had left behind. I am glad to have found you again, my flower. But your reappearance brought the memories I had buried to the surface. They plague me every night and sometimes even during the day," Natalie said, her voice harsh at first, then saddened. Violet pressed her lips to the pulse in Natalie's neck. Natalie closed her eyes and turned her head towards her lover. Carlisle gazed at Natalie worriedly. He had never known the extent of her mistreatment and so had never considered what it had done to her ability to love and trust. Violet sat up and laid Natalie down with her head in Violet's lap. Carlisle gazed at them thoughtfully, wondering about Natalie's past. Then Esme walked in and sat on the arm of Carlisle's chair.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" she asked softly, noting how tense and worried he was.

"Natalie has nightmares. She remembers everything that happened to her when she was a child. I never fully realized how terrible it was for her to remember such things," Carlisle replied, kissing the back of Esme's hand. Esme gazed at him, then at Natalie. Natalie was gazing back at her through a haze of pain. Violet was rubbing at Natalie's temples gently. Esme laid a hand on Natalie's leg, and the woman froze, staring. She felt a warmth flowing through her, touching her heart and mind, easing the physical and mental pain plaguing her body. Natalie blinked, confused and slightly uneasy. Carlisle was looking between Esme and Natalie, also confused. Esme gazed into Natalie's eyes and saw when the pain vanished. She removed her hand and smiled at Natalie.

"What was that, Esme?" Natalie asked, confused.

"Did it help?" Esme asked, smiling gently at her.

"Yes. But what was it? Are you a healer?" Natalie replied, gazing curiously at Carlisle's mate. Esme shook her head.

"Describe what you felt, little Wolf," Carlisle requested, gazing at Esme.

"Warmth, spreading through me and touching my mind and heart. Lessening the pain and sadness," Natalie explained. Carlisle blinked, his gaze never leaving Esme's face.

"It just happens sometimes. I cannot control it. And I do not want to," Esme said quietly, gazing into Carlisle's eyes. Carlisle nodded after a moment, then turned to Edward, who had just walked in.

"Jasper want to make sure Natalie's okay. And Rosalie has found someone she wants you to change, Carlisle," he said, glancing at Natalie, who smiled at him.

"Who?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"He was half-dead when she found him; we don't know his name. He was attacked by a bear," Edward replied, smiling back at Natalie. Carlisle nodded and stood up.

"Where is he?" the older vampire asked.

"Upstairs, in your study," Edward said. Carlisle went upstairs, and Edward turned to Natalie, whose eyes were half closed. Violet was still rubbing at her lover's temples and Esme was walking out the door after Carlisle.

"Natalie? Are you alright?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yes, Edward. I'm okay. Tell Jasper that, also. And tell him I said thank you. He'll understand what I mean," Natalie replied. Edward nodded and withdrew, sensing that the two lovers wanted to be alone. Natalie sat up and gazed at Violet, waiting.

"Why didn't you tell me, Natalie?" the younger vampire asked, taking one of Natalie's hands in her own. Natalie sighed and lowered her head.

"Come and lay down. When you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting. But for now, come and relax; lay down next to me," Violet urged, kissing the back of Natalie's hand. Natalie picked Violet up and ran up to their room. She pulled off her boots and her shirt, then laid on her stomach. Violet padded forward and looked at Natalie's back. Every inch of it was scarred badly.

"Many times, I was beaten unconscious. More than once, I was driven to the brink of death. It was not an easy life I led, always fighting to survive. But your memory allowed me to find the strength to fight. Because I hoped that love would one day reunite us. And I was right. I thank whatever gods exist that you are with me again. I love you so, my flower, my Violet. And no matter what happens to me, nothing will ever change the love I hold for you in my heart," Natalie whispered, taking Violet's hand and pressing it to her own heart. Violet laid her free hand on Natalie's back and massaged it deeply. Natalie released Violet's hand and relaxed under her deft touch.

"The touch of an angel, with the looks to match," Natalie murmured. Violet smiled and knelt beside the couch.

"And that angel's touch has helped me so. I thank the gods that we are together and that you love me," Natalie said, turning her head to Violet.

"So do I, Natalie. I am glad to have helped you. I will always be here for you, no matter what. All you need to do is look for me, my wolf," Violet murmured, pressing her lips to Natalie's forehead. Natalie closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, fully relaxed around Violet. She reached for Violet's hand and massaged it. Violet moaned softly at the feelings it caused in her. Natalie continued to rub her hand, then sat up and placed her hands on Violet's shoulders. Violet leaned back against Natalie. The older half-vampire began a deep, soothing massage of her lover's upper back and shoulders. Violet sighed and relaxed, leaning into Natalie's touch.

"You like that, honey?" Natalie whispered seductively in Violet's ear.

"Do I need to answer that? You should be able to tell," Violet replied, closing her eyes. Natalie's hands slipped lower, rubbing at Violet's lower back. Natalie could feel the tension there and massaged deeply to relieve it. Violet sighed and relaxed even more. Natalie wrapped her arms around Violet's waist and pressed her lips to Violet's shoulder, untying the laces of her dress and putting the piles of fabric aside. Violet laid down on the bed, and Natalie slid on top of her, supporting her weight with her forearms.

"What is it about you that calls me to you? Is it your kindness, your ability to love, your compassion?" Natalie asked, looking into Violet's eyes. They were just beginning to change from red to amber. She was taking to the diet of animal blood rather well, Natalie knew.

"Does it matter? You love me and I you. Why should not matter in this instance. It should matter in your disappearance and your family's treatment of you, though," Violet replied, leaning her head forward and kissing Natalie on her temple. Natalie's eyes slid shut at her lover's light touch and she smiled slightly. Then she laid her head on Violet's chest between her breast and relaxed, the sound of Violet's breathing soothing her.

A week later, Natalie had slipped away to the forests. Violet had gone hunting with Alive, Jasper and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Africa, and Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward was sitting at the piano when she'd left. Natalie walked to the river and sat, gazing into its depths, lost in thought. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the trees. Natalie stood and turned in the same motion.

"You!" she snarled at the newcomer. Natalie recognized him from her childhood years. He stopped and grinned evilly at her. She held her ground, knowing that she wasn't the same girl she had been all thos years ago.

"Hello, sister. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"This is not your home. And I am not your sister. That life passed long ago. We are not bound to each other in any way," Natalie growled, keeping her emotions under control.

"Blood binds us, Natalie. You are my sister," he said. Suddenly, Edward came up beside Natalie with his family at his back. Carlisle strode forward to stand on Natalie's left, and Violet stood on Natalie's right. Natalie wrapped an arm around Violet's waist and the coven gazed at Natalie's brother, waiting. He stared at them, then at her, fury burning in his eyes.

"You see, brother? I have a true family now. A woman who loves me and who I love in return. A family who will support me in whatever I choose. A new life," Natalie said, her eyes trained on him. His eyes were red and his skin pale, Natalie realized. Then he leapt at her and she shoved Violet back, rising to meet her one-time brother.

"Carlisle, take the women out of here! Edward, Jasper, take Violet and protect her!" Natalie cried as she fought him. Jasper turned to Violet and took her hand. Edward went last, backing away, his eyes on the two combatants. As soon as the others were a safe distance away, he turned and moved towards Jasper and Violet, who was sobbing and pacing worriedly. Jasper was sitting on a fallen log, watching her and listening for Edward. When he came, Jasper created a calm, soothing atmosphere. Violet relaxed almost instantly, sitting next to Jasper. Edward remained standing.

At the same time, Natalie was circling David warily, her left arm injured and useless. Her back was also injured. She couldn't last much longer against him. Then Carlisle was at her side. He snarled at David, who backed up slightly.

"Leave this place now. And never come back," he growled warningly. Natalie's eyes never left him as he went. He walked past her and sliced open her side. Natalie forced herself to remain on her feet until he was out of earshot for their kind. Then she fell, and Carlisle knelt over her, worried.

"I need to get you back home. Can you make it if I carry you?" Carlisle asked, inspecting her injuries. Natalie shook from exhaustion but nodded. Carlisle picked her up carefully and ran back. He put her down on the couch in his study and gathered the necessary supplies.

"Is everyone else alright?" Natalie asked as he applied a compress and injected a local anesthetic into the area. Natalie felt her entire left side go numb and relaxed a bit. Then Violet came into the room and gazed at Natalie, who put out a hand to stop Carlisle from working. He looked up, then rose and walked up to Violet.

"She's badly injured. I cleaned out the injury and gave her something to prevent her from feeling any pain. It would be better if I could give her something to make her sleep so I could clean up her side and her arm. Can you get her to agree?" Carlisle whispered in Violet's ear. Violet nodded slightly and strode over to Natalie.

"Dear heart, Carlisle wants to give you something to make you sleep. Having you awake doesn't help when he tries to treat your injuries. Please listen to him," Violet said, kneeling to look into Natalie's eyes.

"All right. As long as you stay in the room," Natalie said, closing her eyes. Violet leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Natalie's cheek.

"Of course, Natalie," she whispered, lifting her head and nodding to Carlisle, who injected a general anesthetic. Natalie slipped into sleep instantly. Carlisle then went to work on her side. An hour later, he stitched the slice closed and turned to her arm. He cleaned it out and stitched it shut, then applied bandages to both injuries. Violet stepped up to the head of the couch and began to massage Natalie's shoulders deeply. A few minutes later, Natalie woke up and tried to sit up, but Violet restrained her.

"Don't move too much, Natalie. That slice on your side is deep and could burst open again if you move too much," Violet whispered, massaging Natalie's shoulders deeply.

"How bad was it, Carlisle?" Natalie asked, placing a hand on Violet's.

"Your arm was sliced from elbow to wrist and your side was sliced open. It was bad," Carlisle replied, striding forward so she could see him. Natalie gazed at him, then dropped her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Time hasn't changed him at all. I'm not surprised he is a vampire; he always had it in him to kill humans and enjoy it. I don't know how he found me, but it really doesn't matter. If he comes back, Carlisle, it could be dangerous for all of you."

"If he comes back, sister, then we will defend you as we would defend any other family member," Carlisle replied firmly. Natalie was grateful to him for that.

"It won't be easy, my friend. David always was vicious, and the change will have only strengthened his instincts and made him more powerful," she said. Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, I need to speak with you. I'm in my study," he said. A minute later, Jasper walked in.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, smiling at Natalie warmly. Natalie inclined her head to him respectfully.

"The stranger we saw earlier today may come back. If he does, you and Natalie will have to fight him. You are the best fighter we have, and Natalie knows him best of all of us. You will need to work closely together and train. Once a week. Alice can watch for his return."

"Alright. This stranger- Who is he?" Jasper wanted to know. Natalie lifted her head.

"He is my brother. Or was, when we were children and he was still human. A natural born killer. His instincts for it were strong then; probably unparalleled now. It won't be easy, Jasper," she explained. Jasper gazed at her curiously.

"Your brother? I thought you had left that life behind you long ago."

"I did. He found me here somehow. I was caught off guard; I was not expecting him to find me. It won't happen again," Natalie replied. Violet began massaging her shoulders again, as deeply as she had before. Jasper flooded the room with a calm, relaxed atmosphere. Natalie relaxed after a few minutes, her breathing slowing itself. Carlisle had taken a seat behind his desk, gazing at Natalie worriedly.

"Jasper, Violet, would you give us a minute alone?" he requested thoughtfully. Jasper followed Violet, holding the door for her and closing it behind them. He returned to Alice and Violet went up to Natalie's room. Carlisle helped Natalie sit up and placed the chair he'd been sitting in across from the couch.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Natalie asked, frowning slightly.

"You seem very… distant. Is something bothering you, little Wolf?"

"No. Nothing important, anyway. It's rather silly for me to remember."

"What is it?"

"I had a younger brother. Now I know what's happened to David, I wonder about the boy."

"It's never silly to want to know more about the fates of those we love, in the past or in the present. I myself sometimes wonder about what happened to my human family. I'm certain Esme does also. It just makes us better people, little Wolf. There isn't anything wrong with that," he said quietly.

"It just feels wrong, somehow."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle, asked, frowning thoughtfully at her.

"David. I find myself wishing there was another way. I know there isn't, but… Is it wrong to not want to kill your own brother, no matter the risks in letting him live? To want to spare his life?"

"Sometimes we must give up what we care about to protect others. And in this case, Natalie the Wolf, the others are you. David seems like one who will not stop until he gets what he wants. This time, it is you. Next time, who knows what he will want? Wouldn't it be best to stop him now, when you have the chance?" Carlisle asked. Natalie sighed, then gazed down at the bandage on her arm.

"He is my brother, Carlisle," she whispered, her voice pained.

"I know, sister. The right thing to do is not always easy. It almost never is. The trick is to weigh the benefits and to make your own choice. No matter what other people may tell you, little Wolf, you must always choose for yourself. To choose what seems to be the best course now, though it may not be the right one if you look back in the future. Be sure of yourself, of your own mind and heart before you make the choice. And remember this in the choosing: this decision will affect many lives beside your own. If you need to talk, sister, I will be here to listen," Carlisle said, kissing her cheek chastely. Natalie nodded, gazing at the wall, deep in thought. Carlisle replaced the chair behind his desk and watched her, losing himself in thought as well.

The days passed, turning to weeks. David had not been seen since the day he had wounded his sister. Natalie and Jasper trained every Friday night for three hours. Carlisle was also present each time. Natalie's wounds were mostly healed, leaving only scars. But she still had not made a choice. She agreed to the training only to be prepared if she chose to fight him.

One Friday night, Natalie and Jasper were fighting each other fiercely. Natalie had become stronger and Jasper faster. Carlisle watched calmly, knowing neither would gravely injure the other. They seemed to be exceptionally well-matched this time. Both had won and lost some fights, but there had never been a draw. Jasper had won more, but their respect for each other would grow if the fight ended with a draw. Carlisle watched with interest to see how the fight would play out. Suddenly, both Jasper and Natalie froze. Jasper's teeth were poised just above her throat and Natalie's teeth were poised just above his throat. After a moment, they stepped back from each other. Jasper bowed and Natalie dipped her head, each acknowledging the other's skills.

"That was very nicely done, sister," Jasper said, smiling.

"You are very skilled in fighting, Jasper. I was glad to be your student; I learned a great deal," Natalie replied, extending a hand. Jasper grasped it and grinned.

"Natalie, you now have a choice to make. Soon. David won't hide forever," Carlisle said, stepping forward. Natalie signed.

"I know. But my heart is torn on this. Carlisle, what would you do?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"I cannot make this choice for you, sister. He is of your blood. You must decide what is to be done," Carlisle replied, stepping in front of her. Natalie dropped her gaze and moved away, looking out at the trees. Jasper and Carlisle both gazed at her, equally worried about the effect this choice would have on her.

"Either way, I lose something. If I let him live, I lose Violet. If I kill him, then I kill a part of my soul as well," she said, gazing out into the forest. Carlisle nodded to himself, knowing he was right. But Jasper took a step forward, towards her.

"If this is too hard for you, Natalie, I can take care of it," he offered.

"No, Jasper. It has to be me, one way or another. I welcome your help in the fight, but I must be the one to finish it," Natalie replied. Jasper nodded and gazed at Carlisle.

"Alice has seen David coming back within two weeks from today, little Wolf. You have until then to decide. Even if you decide during the fight. Just remember that your choice affects us all, sister," Carlisle said. Natalie nodded and Carlisle led them both back home. Natalie hung back as the others entered the house first. She sensed something that didn't feel right, something close by. She gazed around, then caught David's scent. He was on the roof, prying open a window. Natalie stared at him and her lips curled into a snarl. He leered at her, then swung inside. Natalie ran inside and lunged for him. The others looked as they heard David throw her against a wall. Natalie went through it and got to her feet, then leaped at him. Jasper raced to her side in time to David slam her through the floor. Jasper attacked, driving him back, distracting him enough to allow Natalie time to rejoin the fight. David stepped away from Jasper the instant he saw Natalie. She circled him warily, trying to lure him into a premature attack. When David had his back to Jasper, Jasper threw him into a wall. Natalie hesitated, knowing that now was the time to end it. She wrestled with herself for a moment. David had been her brother, but he had attacked her family. Then Natalie realized that he had been her brother, but no longer was. And that freed her from any doubts she held. Natalie leaped to his side and dealt him a severe blow, not immediately fatal, but enough to kill him. As she did so, David's strength rallied. When she tore his head off, he raked his fingers down her side and tore it open from shoulder to waist. Natalie cried out and fell. Jasper stared in shock.

"Carlisle!" he called. Carlisle and Edward came running a minute later. Edward and Jasper took David's body to the forests and burned it as Carlisle looked Natalie over. She closed her eyes and fought to survive, summoning the will and strength necessary to allow her to live.

"Is it over?" she gasped, her voice ragged with agony. Carlisle looked into her eyes.

"Yes, little sister. He's gone. I could say that you did the right thing, but I feel that such words would be useless to one such as you," he replied, gently probing at her wound.

"You would be right. Where is Violet?" Natalie asked, closing her eyes for a moment.

"In your room. She's safe, as are the rest of us. Edward and Jasper took David's body to the forest to burn it." Carlisle worked quickly but carefully to save her. By nightfall, he had finished and she was resting, Violet at her side.

A year passed. Edward met Bella and brought her home to visit his family. Natalie and Violet were in the forest, playing near the waterfall. Natalie laid near the water's edge, watching Violet play in the water. Then Violet snuck away and came back about five minutes later. She slid a flower into Natalie's hair and kissed her neck. Natalie smiled mischievously and splashed Violet quickly, then slipped away as Violet spluttered. Then Natalie froze, sensing someone watching them. She looked around carefully.

"Violet, time to go," she said. Violet glanced at her face, then followed with no argument. They ran back to the house. Natalie went straight to Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle. There was someone watching us in the forest. Has Alice seen anything, brother?" she asked him.

"No. Did you see who it was?" Carlisle asked, rising from his chair. Natalie shook her head.

"Edward. Have you heard anyone in the woods lately?" he asked.

"No. No one. Why?"

"Natalie has sensed someone. Alice. Jasper. Emmett." They arrived a minute later, Jasper guiding Alice, whose eyes were distant.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Strangers. In the woods. Nomads, traveling. No threat to us," she replied.

"That explains it. We are safe here then. No need to worry, Natalie," Carlisle said. Natalie nodded and turned to go. But Carlisle held her back a moment.

"It will soon be time for us to move on. When the time comes, if Edward chooses to leave Bella here, I want you to remain. If she comes to our home seeking comfort, at least you and Violet will be here. Under no circumstances are you to interfere in her life. If she does not come here, you are to leave her alone," he said.

"Carlisle, you are asking me to let my family move on without me."

"I know it, sister. If I did not think you could do it, I would not ask it of you," Carlisle replied, standing up and looking in her eyes. Natalie looked away after a moment. Carlisle frowned at her in concern.

"I already lost my human family. I will not lose another, Carlisle. Never again," Natalie said quietly, looking up again.

"Forgive me, Natalie. Forget I said anything," Carlisle said, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them lightly. Natalie sighed gratefully.

"Mm. Thanks, Carlisle," she murmured.

"Anytime, little Wolf. Now, Violet is waiting." Natalie left and Carlisle sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. As Natalie walked into her room, Esme walked into Carlisle's study.

"You need to rest, Carlisle. Come with me," she said warmly. Carlisle smiled and stood, following her to their room. Esme closed the door and turned off the lights, then began shedding her clothes. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, kissing her throat hungrily.

At the same time, Natalie walked into her room. Violet looked up and smiled at her. She stood up and pressed her lips to Natalie's forehead.

"You're tense, dear one. Relax. Alice has seen nothing dangerous. And Carlisle knows what he is doing," Violet murmured, laying her head on Natalie's shoulder. Natalie sighed and placed a hand on Violet's back.

"I wish I could be sure of that. Something just feels wrong," Natalie replied. Then she smiled down at Violet.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you and Alice go to Port Angeles for a shopping trip tonight? I know she's been itching to go, and she wants the company," Natalie suggested. Violet beamed and then went to find Alice. Natalie sank into a chair, her old injuries suddenly painful. Seconds later, Jasper and Edward came to her door. Jasper flooded the room with a calm, relaxed atmosphere as Edward glanced at her, then called Carlisle, who came a minute later.

"Natalie?" he asked, looking her over.

"It's nothing, Carlisle. I'm fine. When Violet and Alice come back from Port Angeles tonight, we are leaving. It's long past time for us to move on," Natalie said, standing up. Edward and Jasper glanced at Carlisle, then filed out.

"Natalie, this is your home, sister."

"I feel closed in here, my brother. I want to leave. Maybe one day I will come back. But for now, I feel a pull to be gone from here."

"Very well. I will not stop you. Look after yourself, Natalie the little Wolf, and after Violet. I hope we will see you again someday, sister," Carlisle replied sadly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Whatever happens, I will not ever forget you or the others. That I promise you, brother," Natalie said. Carlisle nodded silently and Natalie embraced him warmly, as a brother. Carlisle hugged her back, then stepped back.

"By morning, we'll be gone. We won't linger in these lands," Natalie told him, packing her things.

"Will you say goodbye to the others?" Carlisle asked. Natalie hesitated, then nodded and continued packing. She finished minutes later and turned to Carlisle again. Then she grabbed her bags and began walking downstairs. Carlisle followed her.

"Look after yourself, Carlisle, and the others."

"Of course. Where will you go?"

"North, perhaps, or maybe east. Not south. And west are the Quileutes. I don't want to bring the wolves to your door," Natalie responded, putting her bags near the door to the garage and turning to the others. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all gathered around the dining room. Natalie gazed at each of them and then spoke.

"Violet and I are leaving," she said. Rosalie smiled happily. Natalie rolled her eyes and growled. Emmett put a restraining hand on Rosalie's arm. But he didn't look upset either. Esme looked at Natalie sadly.

"When?"

"By morning."

"Where will you go?" Jasper wanted to know.

"North, most likely. But maybe east."

"Will you come back?" Edward inquired softly.

"I don't know yet, Edward."

"Natalie, Alice and Violet are coming back. Alice has seen your decision," Carlisle told her quietly. Natalie nodded and put her bags in the trunk of her car. Alice parked her car next to Natalie's and Violet got out.

"Why?"

"I feel closed in here. Do you want to stay, or will you come with me?" Natalie asked, wrapping her arms around Violet's waist.

"I will stay. I can see that you wish to be alone for a time. I will be safe here, and you will come back someday. I know it," Violet replied. Natalie nodded and kissed Violet passionately. Then Natalie got in her car and left. Violet gazed after her, her heart heavy. She sighed deeply, then went upstairs to Natalie's room and laid down. Alice soon came in to keep her company. Natalie went north, driving into Canada. By nightfall, she was nearing Alaska. She pulled over and parked on the side of the little dirt road and slipped into the trees to hunt.

A month passed. Natalie was driving again, this time heading back to Forks. The car died when she was halfway home. Natalie cursed and called for a tow truck. She left a $100 bill and a card telling the mechanic where to take the car, then began running. Natalie ran hard, desperate to reach home quickly. A full day passed, then another. Natalie began to worry that she wouldn't reach them in time. Then she stopped near the clearing that she and Violet had played near a month ago. Natalie looked around and saw signs of the nomads she had been tracking. Natalie growled and raced to find the Cullens before the nomads did. They had come south, having heard of the Cullens and wanting the lands her coven held for themselves. She came to the edge of the Cullen property. The nomads were nearby, but had not yet approached the family. She growled and returned to the trees silently coming around them. She lured them away, then broke off and returned to the Cullen house, badly wounded.

"Carlisle. Violet," she groaned before falling to the ground, barely awake. The door opened and Edward picked Natalie up easily, then looked into the trees, right where the nomads had lost Natalie's trail, then turned and closed the door behind him.

"Carlisle. Natalie has come home," he said, looking down at her. He put her down gently on the couch in Carlisle's study, then went to get Violet. Carlisle walked in as Edward walked out.

"Natalie. What happened to you?" he asked, looking her over. Natalie groaned softly as she shifted.

"Stay still, little sister. Let me clean you up. Violet has missed you," Carlisle told her as he cleaned the wounds she bore and stitched them closed.

"Carlisle, there is danger. The nomads…," Natalie began.

"Shh. It's alright, little sister. You're home now, and safe," he said soothingly, kissing her forehead and massaging her temples. Natalie longed to close her eyes and relax under his firm but careful touch.

"That's it, sister. Just relax. Let it all fall away. We've all missed you, and Violet was very depressed this past month. She'll be glad you're back now."

Then Violet came into the room, her eyes trained on Natalie, who held an arm out to her lover. Violet rushed forward, and Natalie wrapped her arms around the younger vampire.

"It's alright now, Violet. I'm here, I'm here," Natalie murmured as Violet sobbed quietly. Natalie pressed her lips to Violet's cheeks, trying to soothe her.

"Promise that you'll never leave me again," Violet whispered, looking into Natalie's eyes.

"I promise," Natalie said, meeting her gaze. Then she kissed Violet tenderly to seal that promise.

"Carlisle. There are nomads in the forest. I tracked them to Alaska, then back here. They attacked me when I laid a trail to lead them away from here. They want these lands for themselves," she told him. Carlisle frowned thoughtfully. Edward came in a minute later with Bella.

"Bella wanted to meet you, Natalie. Bella, this is my sister, Natalie." Bella stared at her, wide-eyed. Natalie chuckled softly.

"Yes, I am what your generation calls a gay vampire. But I prefer the term homosexual. 'Gay' means happy, and I am happy, but 'homosexual' more accurately describes what I am," Natalie said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella said, blinking. Natalie smiled as she saw the blush creep up Bella's cheek.

"You love your Edward; I love my Violet. There is little difference. Love is irrational, far beyond the reach of reason. And fighting it is pointless. I've accepted it, and I've become happier than I ever dreamed," Natalie said, smiling. Her smile broadened as Violet began kissing her throat.

"Violet, we do have company," she said quietly. Violet sighed and pulled back slightly. Natalie had to bite back a laugh at the disappointment on her lover's face. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"She's right. It's not so different from you and I. But come; I'll take you up to my room," he said. Bella nodded and went out into the hall. Before Edward followed, he turned to Carlisle.

"Nomads?" he asked quietly so Bella couldn't hear.

"In the forest. They want the lands here for themselves. Bella will be better off staying with us as much as possible. Alice can have a sleep over; Charlie will think you're off hiking," Natalie said. Edward nodded, understanding her perfectly.

From then on, Bella became a part of their family. The entire family, except for Rosalie, was happy for Edward. Natalie knew she was not the only one who saw the changes in Edward. He became brighter, and less withdrawn. Bella was also at their house often, visiting Edward and spending time with the rest of the family. Carlisle welcomed her into the family with open arms, and so did most of the others. Jasper was welcoming, but tended to stay away, still having trouble around humans. Bella tended to stay away from Natalie, however, as the half-vampire made her nervous. It didn't bother Natalie; she merely withdrew to the forests, replenishing the blood stock for Carlisle or working on one of her stories as she listened to the waterfall and the animals in the forest. She didn't need to hunt as often as the others in her coven as she could also survive on human food, which provided a good front for the Cullen clan; it decreased the amount of exposure or potential discovery of what they were. Natalie made it a point to eat in front of the students at school and in public places to lessen the amount of rumors and whispers about the mysterious Cullen clan.

One day, as Natalie was in the forest, she heard a large creature, too large to be entirely natural, in the trees behind her. Natalie rose and turned to see who it was. She saw one of the Quileute wolves there, and so sat down again, to show that she wasn't a threat.

"Hello, wolf," Natalie said easily.

"Cullen," he replied.

"Yes, I am a Cullen. But I am different from them, as they are different from the other vampires that you hunt. I am part vampire, and part human. The Cullens took me in and gave me a home, and a real family," Natalie said. The Quileute wolf frowned; he was in wolf form, but could sense that she wasn't lying; her smell was not a vampire smell.

"I am Sam Uley," he said. Natalie gazed at him for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"I make you uncomfortable. Don't worry, Sam Uley; I don't mean you any harm; neither does the rest of my clan," Natalie said, rising easily and then gathering her things. Sam watched her, then frowned. He had just remembered that he was in his wolf form. It seemed to him that Natalie's gift was that she could speak to and understand animals. He shrugged mentally, then turned and walked away, back to the forests he patrolled nightly. Natalie returned to the Cullen house, and up to the study. She greeted Carlisle, then saw Violet standing at the top of the stairs. Natalie's eyes softened, and she smiled, then walked slowly up the stairs. Violet held out one hand, and Natalie grasped it with both, then pressed it to her heart.

"It beats for you, little flower," Natalie said. Carlisle, who had come to the door of his study, smiled and withdrew to give them some privacy. Natalie gazed at her mate, then laid her head on Violet's shoulder and sighed deeply. Violet rubbed her back, then took a step away to look into Natalie's eyes. Her eyes were soft and gentle, filled with love and tenderness and caring. Natalie's own eyes softened, and they leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching. They breathed in each other's scents, then went up to their room together.

The next two and a half years passed quickly; there were many challenges, but none that ended badly. Until the time the Volturi came to Forks. Bella had been impregnated, as Natalie's mother had been, and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The only difference was that Bella had survived, by undergoing the change. She grew quickly, and within a matter of months, was able to speak and understand. None of the Cullen clan had been worried, because of Natalie. But Irina Denali had seen Renesmee, and had gone to the Volturi. The entire clan worked quickly to gather witnesses to the child's unusual birth and parentage. The packs, led now by Sam Uley and Jacob Black, had also agreed to fight, because of Jake's imprinting on the child.

The day the Volturi came was a cold, snowy day, as Alice had predicted before she had left with Jasper, a decision that worried the entire clan, because it meant that the Cullens were not likely to survive this encounter. Natalie, Violet, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie stood together in a clearing, with the gathered witnesses. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec stepped forward.

"Carlisle," Aro said, shaking his head in sadness.

"Aro. The child you see is not an immortal child. She was born of a human woman, who survived by undergoing the change. Her father is Edward, her mother Bella," Carlisle said. Aro blinked, then turned, but not to Bella and Edward and their child, but to Natalie.

"A human? Carlisle, explain yourself," Aro demanded. Carlisle turned and beckoned to Natalie, who squeezed Violet's hand, then strode forward alone.

"I am not human, Aro. I am half human, half immortal. My mother died giving birth to me. I was born in 1812. Two hundred years ago. I grew to adulthood in a matter of months, and then wandered alone, away from the humans. I can survive on blood or on human food, as can Renesmee. My mate is a vampire, one who had been changed after reaching adulthood. Her name is Violet," Natalie said. Aro stepped forward, extending his hand. Natalie strode to meet him while Carlisle watched warily. Natalie gave Aro her hand as her clan looked on. Aro took it, and read the thoughts and memories Natalie had. A few minutes later, he released her hand.

"This is true, then," he said quietly. Aro then stepped away from me and began to speak.

"It is true. The child, and this one before me, are both half immortal. The question then becomes one of our secret. The humans are ever closer to finding out who we are, and have begun developing the technology to destroy us. Now, more than ever, it is of the utmost importance to remain hidden and apart from those we depend on. This child is young, and because of that age, it is hard to determine whether she can maintain the secrecy that is so important for our kind. Because of that-" Aro broke off, seeing movement in the trees. The Cullens all looked up as Alice and Jasper walked into the clearing, running quickly. When they reached the line of Volturi guards who had stepped forward to stop them, Alice was allowed through, but Jasper was stopped.

"Alice. You have witness to offer?" Aro asked.

"I do," Alice replied. She strode forward, and extended her hand. Jasper watched from his place, clearly worried for his mate. He struggled against the guards who restrained him as Alice gave Aro her hand. Aro took it, and then Alice saw his decision.

"You've already made your decision. You won't change it," Alice accused him. She turned her head to Bella, who must have made preparations, and nodded. Bella put Renesmee on Jake's back, kissed her, then looked into Jake's eyes.

"Protect my daughter," she said. A great tear rolled down his eye, but he dipped his head once, then turned and began to run for all he was worth, protecting his mate and Bella's child. Alice was captured by the Volturi guards, as Natalie, forgotten by the Volturi, stepped back and readied herself to charge the guards who held Alice captured. Jasper, who had fought off one Volturi guard, was beheaded by the other. Alice had been forced to watch. Then Natalie heard a mighty shout.

"LET HER GO!" Carlisle roared, racing forward, then leaping into the air. Aro had seen that, and had risen to meet his charge. Neither of them saw Natalie get between them until Carlisle landed on the ground. They collided in midair, and, for a long moment, it was unclear who had been the victor. Until everyone saw Natalie and Aro fall, feet away from each other. Bella, Edward, and the other Cullens all raced forward, desperate to protect their lands, and their family. Natalie, who had surged to her feet, ignoring her wounds, quickly fought through the Volturi line, leaving devastation in her wake, and cut down one of Alice's guards. The other was torn apart by Alice. Then the packs joined in, led now by Sam and Leah, Jake's second. Natalie looked up and saw that her clan was greatly outnumbered, and then saw her mate, Violet, torn apart by Aro. Natalie roared, and then raced forwards, ripping off heads as she went, fighting to get through to Aro. She shoved Jane aside towards Bella, the only one among the gathered clan who was immune to her gifts. Bella quickly tore one of Jane's arms off, then threw her towards Sam, who dropped the vampire arm he held in his mouth and pounced, ripping her apart. Natalie, who had not stopped, raced forwards to Aro, who was waiting for her. Natalie stopped, then they began to circle each other. The fight raged on around them, but they were focused solely on each other. Until Aro turned aside and grabbed Alice. Natalie's eyes widened, and, as his back was turned, leaped on his back and pulled him away, tearing off his arms to free Alice and then pinning him beneath her.

"You killed my mate. There is no way you are coming out of this alive," Natalie growled. Aro stared up into her eyes, suddenly chilled to the bone with fear. Natalie snarled and then tore Aro's head off, then reached for the torch that had been used to burn Violet's body. She set flame to Aro, and then reached for his head. Natalie raised it high, then looked at the wolf on her left.

"Howl. Get their attention," Natalie said. The wolf dipped its head and then threw it back, releasing a mighty howl, full of anguish and victory. The battling vampires looked up, and the Volturi froze, then stopped fighting as they saw Natalie holding up the head of their leader. Caius had been killed by a wolf, and Marcus had been killed by two of the Cullen witnesses.

"It's over! Volturi, go home! Cullens, to me!" Natalie roared. Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all walked slowly towards her. The remaining Volturi gathered quickly, leaving their dead behind and fled, leaderless and unable to decide things for themselves. Natalie watched them go, then turned to those of her clan who were left. The wolf packs also left, following unspoken orders by their fellows. Leah and Seth were gone, as was Sam's second, and other members of the packs. Then she remembered the witnesses.

"All of you, you are free to go. Those who have helped my clan, you have my thanks, and Carlisle's,'

Natalie said. The witnesses all left, knowing that the Cullen clan needed time to mourn those they had lost. Natalie threw the head of Aro into the nearby fire that consumed his body. She stepped forward, then fell, unable to stand anymore. Natalie suddenly felt the wounds she had received, and looked up at the clan members who were gathered around her.

"Take good care of each other. Edward. You led the fight. You brought all these people here, to defend your mate and our clan. You were Carlisle's firstborn. You, then, must take his place," Natalie said, groaning softly as she felt her life slipping away.

"Me?" Edward said, frowning.

"Look around. The Volturi have fled, Aro, Marcus and Caius are gone. This was all your doing, and now you need to step up and take your place," Natalie groaned. Edward looked up at the others, and they were all nodding in agreement with Natalie's words. Natalie closed her eyes briefly, knowing she was running out of time. Carlisle checked her wounds, and knew that there was no chance of her recovering, though he certainly tried to stop the blood flow. Natalie knew her death felt right; she had loved Violet. There was now no need for her to survive. Violet was dead. It was fitting for her to go now.

"We all care about you, Natalie. You saved all our lives today. There isn't one of us who will ever forget you, sister," Edward said quietly. Natalie opened her eyes and focused on him, with great difficulty.

"It means a lot to me, Edward. Thank you. All of you. You gave me a home and a family. I have tried to repay all of that," Natalie said, her voice getting fainter and fainter.

"You've done all that and more," Carlisle said quietly, checking her pulse quickly and finding that it was getting weaker and fainter.

"Carlisle," Natalie said, her eyes barely focused on the leader of the coven. Carlisle lowered his head slightly, meeting her gaze.

"What is it, little Wolf?"

"Was it enough?" she asked. Carlisle knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Yes. You gave her everything you could. It wasn't right that you two were parted so soon, but for the time you had together, it was enough," Carlisle assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder lightly. Natalie groaned, her back arched up, then her torn body fell back to earth, her eyes went blank and empty, and the death rattle eased from her throat. Carlisle lowered his head and closed his eyes, grief flooding him. After a minute, he raised his head and gazed at his family.

"She's gone," Carlisle said quietly. The others lowered their heads in intense grief. Natalie had been a strong member of their family, and had saved and protected all of them, one time or another. Often, she had not thought of herself first, but of the others. Esme went to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him. Carlisle lowered his head to her shoulder, accepting her comfort and love.

This is everything Alice saw and shared with Aro the instant she touched his hand. The rest of her clan waited anxiously for her to return to their ranks. Natalie was also watching Aro, not trusting him and knowing that her fate, and Renesmee's, rested now on his decision. Natalie could only hope that what he had seen through Alice would change his mind. She narrowed her eyes, and then Carlisle stepped forward to her side.

"Relax, little Wolf. It's going to be alright," Carlisle whispered. Violet, who had been so focused on the Volturi and her sister Alice, saw Carlisle move towards her and turned her head to Natalie slightly. She saw the movement, and spared a glance for her mate. Carlisle stepped back and Violet walked up to Natalie. They gazed into each other's eyes, knowing this might very well be their last chance to do so. The others were doing the same thing, and those who were not mated were looking around at the ones they intended to mate with. Garrett was looking at Kate, and they spoke a few words, and Kate laughed. A minute later, Aro stepped forward. All eyes turned to him, and the Cullens were extremely wary and nervous at this point. Carlisle glanced at Edward, who had stepped forward to act as representative for the coven. Aro saw this, and glanced at Carlisle, but said nothing.

"I have made a decision. There will be no fight this day. I and mine will return home, where we belong. We will leave you and yours in peace, Edward and Carlisle. Though I must ask… Alice, Edward, Bella, will you join us?" Aro asked.

"No. This is my home," Alice said. Edward then shook his head, looking furious. Bella then stepped forward.

"I belong here, with my mate and my family. I will never leave Forks," she said, her posture clearly showing her anger and disgust with the Volturi and the coven leader, Aro. He sighed, then nodded and turned to his coven. They responded to some unspoken command and turned, then walked away as one unit. When they had vanished into the distance, Edward turned to his clan and the witnesses gathered.

"It's over!" Edward said loudly. After a minute, the cheers were deafening. Edward turned to Bella, who was holding their daughter. The others turned to each other and there were celebrations, but the Denali clan slipped away, having lost their sister to the Volturi as punishment for her mistake. Garrett went with them, following Kate. Jacob and the packs turned and left, leaving the vampires to their celebrations. They would have one of their own on their lands. Natalie turned to Violet, smiling broadly, feeling elated and greatly relieved by the events that had just occurred. Violet's eyes were trained on Natalie's, and then they kissed quickly. Natalie pulled back, then saw Carlisle and Esme walking towards them. Natalie turned towards them, Violet's hand in hers.

"It was you, Natalie, who played a large part in this decision. Aro saw that you were one of us, and that you had kept our secret as well as true vampires do. Edward and Bella, and the rest of us, have you to thank for this," Carlisle said. Natalie shook her head.

"No. We have each other to thank for this. We worked together to save Renesmee, and we won this conflict together, with the coven and our witnesses," Natalie replied. Carlisle considered her words, looking around the clearing. He saw his family gathered around, looking into each other's eyes and not moving, just breathing in each other's scents and feeling relief at this outcome. Alice was in Jasper's arms, and Edward had his arms around Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were staring into each other's eyes, and Carlisle then looked at Esme, who was leaning into his shoulder. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the scar on her neck, from when he had changed her. Natalie then turned back to Violet and kissed her hair, stroking it at the same time.


End file.
